


Two Lovers Point

by makichansenpai



Series: SASO 2K16 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death(s), Could be triggering, Lots of it, M/M, Suicide, based on the legend of two lovers point, guam legend, puntan dos amantes, saso2016, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi tuned out the world. He couldn’t hear or feel anything.<br/> <br/>Akaashi looked at his father; he was yelling.  Then, he looked at his mother who was crying, clutching her chest and gasping for air as tears rolled down her cheek.  Akaashi looked back at his father who was still yelling, then back at his hands. There was blood. Whose blood? Akaashi didn’t know.  All he knew was that he had to get out of here. Out of this confining, suffocating building he had once called “home”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lovers Point

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Round 5!! Myth/Lore
> 
> Based on "Puntan Dos Amantes" (Two Lovers Point)

Akaashi tuned out the world. He couldn’t hear or feel anything. 

 

Akaashi looked at his father; he was yelling.  Then, he looked at his mother who was crying, clutching her chest and gasping for air as tears rolled down her cheek.  Akaashi looked back at his father who was still yelling, then back at his hands. There was blood. Whose blood? Akaashi didn’t know.  All he knew was that he had to get out of here. Out of this confining, suffocating building he had once called “home”.

 

Akaashi ran.  He ran as fast and as far as his legs could go. 

 

Akaashi kept running until his legs gave out.  He took a couple minutes to calm his breathing.  Once he had caught his breath, Akaashi looked around and took in his surroundings.  Akaashi saw beautiful trees, some flower bushes, and a bit further in front of him was the ocean.  He took his time taking in the beautiful scenery before him.  Then he spotted a bench, and decided to sit there to clear his mind. 

 

Akaashi sat down, and thought about what had happened.

 

_Akaashi went home at the usual time he always does.  As he took off his shoes, he heard his father, “Keiji, your mother and I need to talk to you.  It’s important.”_

_“Yes, father,” Akaashi replied._

_After he took off his shoes, and placed them on the shelf, Akaashi walked to the kitchen where his parents were waiting for him. His mother smiled at him, “Have a seat, Keiji.”_

_Akaashi nodded and sat in front of his parents._

_“Keiji,” his father started, “this will come to be a surprise for you, but a high ranking officer had made a proposal.”  Akaashi’s dad took a deep breath, and looked at him in the eyes, “he would like for you to take his daughter’s hand in marriage.”_

_Akaashi’s eye twitched._ They know how I feel about arranged marriages.  Why are they even bringing this up with me? They already know that I’m-

_“I didn’t say yes, Keiji.” Akaashi came back to reality and looked at his father, confusion written all over his face. “I told him how you feel about arranged marriages, so he’s asking if you would at least get to know his daughter before deciding that you don’t want to marry her.  That’s all he’s asking for at the moment.”_

_Akaashi knew what was going to happen, but he couldn’t stop himself, “Father, you and mother both know that I’m ga-“ Akaashi was cut off with the sound of his mother gasping, and a glass cup hitting his face.  Naturally, the cup broke into pieces when it made contact with his face, and had even cut him on the cheek._

_Akaashi was in shock._

_“Dear, don’t this.  He’s your son!” Akaashi heard his mother say._

_“Get off of me, woman!” Akaashi’s father had yelled.  The next thing he knew, Akaashi heard his mother scream, and saw her land on the ground with an ‘oomph’.  She had started to cry; which is not a good thing (Akaashi’s mother has a hard time breathing when she cries, so people are always careful around her).  It wasn’t long until she started gasping for air._

_Before he knew it, Akaashi was in the process of tuning out the world._

_“You are a man, and a man doesn’t love other me-“_

“HEY! Are you okay?”

 

Akaashi was pulled out of his thoughts, and the world blurred.  He squinted to focus his eyes, and laid his eyes upon a pair of wide, golden eyes.  Akaashi glared at them.

 

“Woah there! I was just checking to see if you were okay.” The mysterious man said.

 

“Yes. I’m fine. Thank you.” Akaashi replied.

 

“Huh… so does this mean I don’t have to worry about the blood on your face and hands?” the man asked with a worried expression and a hint of humor in his voice.

 

Akaashi looked at his hands, then touched his face and flinched. 

 

“That’s what I thought.  Here, let me help you.” The mysterious man sat down next to Akaashi, and took out a first aid kit from the bag he was holding.  He pulled out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol, some gauze, and bandages.  Then he looked at Akaashi, “This is going to sting a bit.”

 

Before Akaashi could protest, the man had put some alcohol on the gauze, and started dabbing Akaashi’s face.  Akaashi flinched from the sting, and the man started blowing on his wound to help with the pain. “You’re doing fine.  Almost done.” Once the blood was cleaned, the man put a band aide on his cheek.

 

“Thank you,” Akaashi mumbled; embarrassed that a stranger had to take care of him.

 

The man grinned widely, “No problem!” Akaashi swore that he saw the man glow. “I’m Bokuto by the way! Bokuto Koutarou!” He said as he stuck out his hand.

 

Akaashi gave a small smile, and shook Bokuto’s hand, “Akaashi Keiji.  It’s nice to meet you Bokuto-san.”

 

“Nice meeting you too, Akaashi!” Bokuto said with genuine happiness.  “So what brings you to this area of town?”

 

Akaashi creased his eyebrows, “What do you mean?”

 

“Ah! I’m sorry if I offended you, but this isn’t exactly a good area.  Well, this place is actually nice, but the other parts of town are very dangerous.  I asked because you look like you’re from a high class family, and we don’t have those around here.” Bokuto explained.

 

Hearing Bokuto’s explanation, Akaashi took the time to take a good look at his surroundings.  What Bokuto said was true.  The cliff area they were currently at was breathtakingly beautiful, but the town was gloomy and reeked with crime.  “Hmmm… something… just happened at home, and I ran without thinking.  I just ended up here.”

 

“Aaahhh… drama. Sometimes, you just can’t avoid.” Bokuto said in a voice that says that he knows that all too well.  “You did a great job finding this place though.  It’s basically the only safe haven for people.  Nothing bad ever happens here.”

 

Akaashi smiled, “Thank you, Bokuto-san, for helping me and talking to me.  It means a lot, and it helped.” Akaashi stood. “I need to get back home now, but I hope to see you again.”

 

Bokuto got up and smiled, “Of course, Akaashi! I’m sure we’ll bump into each other soon again.”

 

With that, the two parted ways, unsure if they will ever meet again.

 

 

As fate would have it, Bokuto and Akaashi had met several times.  Due to the fact that he had to get to know the officer’s daughter and family, he often had to go through the unpleasant part of town.  The two would always meet at the same place, around the same time.  Akaashi was happy with their random meetings.  It was as if they were meant to happen. 

 

A week had passed since Bokuto and Akaashi started meeting each other like that.  Akaashi was on his way to the officer’s house as usual when it suddenly hit him.  The reason why he enjoys his random meetings with Bokuto. The reason why he always thinks back to the day they first met. The reason why he actually looks forward to seeing Bokuto.  Akaashi Keiji, as gay as he was, realized that he was in love with Bokuto.

 

Upon realizing this, Akaashi felt a tug in his gut.  Instead of heading to the officer’s house, he went to the cliff.  The place where he had first met Bokuto.  Akaashi didn’t know why he suddenly went that way, but on his way there, he saw a familiar face in an officer uniform.  For all Akaashi could have known, it was a soldier who was under that officer he was supposed to meet.  Akaashi didn’t care.  All that mattered was arriving at the cliff.

 

Once Akaashi arrived at the cliff, he saw a familiar frame.  He smiled and called out to him.

“Bokuto-san!”

 

Bokuto turned around and saw Akaashi.  His eyes widened, and he smiled. “Hey Akaashi! What are you doing here?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi made his way to him.

 

“As crazy as it sounds, I just ended up here again.” Akaashi replied.

 

Bokuto’s smile grew. “Same here. I was wandering around and ended up here.”

 

An awkward silence grew between them.  Bokuto was the first to break it. “Akaashi…” Bokuto said sounding unsure. “I actually have something very important to tell you.”

 

Akaashi looked at him with slight confusion, and then smiled. “You can tell me anything, Bokuto-san. You can trust me.”

 

Bokuto took a deep breath, “I… I like you, Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi’s smile grew a little, “I like you too, Bokuto-san. You’re a great pers-“

 

“No!” Bokuto yelled, cutting Akaashi off. “I like like you. Like… I love you, Akaashi.” Bokuto said sounding desperate.  “I love you. You’re pretty, nice, smart, caring, and most of all, you actually like me for who I am. Everyone is either afraid of me or mean to me.” Bokuto shut his eyes closed. “I don’t know. I… I just don’t know what to do.” Bokuto sighed.

 

Akaashi was shocked to hear all this.  He honestly thought that his feelings would be one sided.  How could a man with those glorious muscles and handsome face be gay? Akaashi assumed that Bokuto was as straight as a ruler. 

 

Akaashi smiled fondly at Bokuto, and held his hand gently. “I like you too Bokuto-san. I actually just realized that not too long ago.”

 

Bokuto’s eyes widened. “Really Akaashi? You… you like me back?”

 

Akaashi gave Bokuto the biggest smile he could make, “Yes. I like you back. I love you, Bokuto-san.”

 

Before Bokuto could say anything, he heard a loud voice, “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, KEIJI?!?!”

 

Akaashi flinched at the sound of the voice.  He and Bokuto looked to where the voice had come from.  To Akaashi’s surprise, it was not just his father who was there, but his mother, the officer and his wife and daughter were also there. 

 

Akaashi panicked, “This isn’t good Bokuto-san.”

 

“Akaashi, what’s wrong?”

 

“The man who just yelled is my father.  He and my mother know I’m gay, but they still insisted that meet with the officer’s daughter.  I knew I wouldn’t be able to love her. She’s a great person, but I can’t love her romantically no matter the amount of times we go out.  The officer will most likely have my head, and my father would probably let him.” Akaashi let out as quickly as he could.

 

Akaashi knew that something terrible would happen, not only to him, but to Bokuto as well.  That wasn’t something he could live with.  Bokuto did nothing to deserve any type of punishment. 

 

Akaashi was about to make a suggestion when Bokuto spoke, “Hey Akaashi. I don’t know about you, but I can’t live without you.  I would rather die than know that you’re with someone else you don’t even love or suffering because of me.”

 

“It is the same with me, Bokuto-san.  I would rather throw myself off this cliff.”

 

“We should do it.” Bokuto said. Akaashi looked at him, unsure of what he was talking about. “Let’s jump. I’ll be happy to do it if it means spending the afterlife with you.” Bokuto said looking into Akaashi’s eyes.

 

Akaashi nodded. “As long as we can be together, I’d be happy to.”

 

Bokuto and Akaashi faced each other and looked into each other’s eyes, having a private conversation.

 

“Keiji! You better not be thinking about doing something ridiculous.” Akaashi’s father said noticing the silence between the two.

 

Akaashi ignored his father, and concentrated on Bokuto. “I love you, Bokuto-san” Akaashi whispered, tears pooling his eyes.

 

“I love you too, Akaashi.” Bokuto said, wiping away the tears on Akaashi’s face.

 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, and pulled him down.  Their foreheads touched, and slowly, their lips met.  The kiss electrified Akaashi.  He knew that this was a “until we meet again” kiss. 

 

Their first and last kiss was disrupted by the sound of rushing footsteps and yelling.  Bokuto and Akaashi ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped.  As they fell, Bokuto held Akaashi close, and Akaashi had his arms around Bokuto’s waist.  After a few seconds of falling, Bokuto and Akaashi soon crashed into the sharp rocks that were at the bottom of the cliff. 

 

Bokuto Koutarou and Akaashi Keiji gave up their lives in the name of true love.

**Author's Note:**

> *leaves boxes of tissues*
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it???
> 
> haha. leave a comment~~!!


End file.
